


The beautiful life

by Theunchartedterritory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theunchartedterritory/pseuds/Theunchartedterritory
Summary: Debt ridden dursleys try to marry of harry to the highest bidder to repay debt. To protect harry he is married to Severus snape, will harry find the happiness he longs for or will he suffer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Harry james potter was currently seated in the office of the headmaster of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry contemplating what he had done now. The headmaster looked at harry with lack of his usual twinkle in the eyes and said "we have unfortunate news about the dursleys from our source".

Everybody in the wizarding world knew that harry's parents had died in an accident when he was a baby and his aunt was his legal guardian, and hence was the owner of the potter vault until harry came of age. Unfortunately the dursleys along with their bully of a kid had almost exhausted the potter fortune living their lavish life and were now living a debtful life.

"Harry" albus called him out from his thoughts and said "you know that your uncle and aunty are having huge debts and if they are unable to pay it the life of their child will be forfeit" and looked at harry to see if he was following him "but what has that got to do with me professor" harry asked truly confused not knowing where this converation was leading. "Well my son, you see that in coming month you will be turning seventeen which is an adult in our world, we have received information from our sources that your uncle is planning to repay his debt by marrying you of to the highest bidder before your birthday". 

"Headmaster you have to stop this please, you know that he will marry me off to someone like malfoy or bellatrix or maybe to Voldemort himself" harry pleaded to the headmaster as he was truly terrified of the situation. 

" Harry there is a solution to this problem, if you were married to someone who could get rid of the debt,then maybe you won't have to marry any of the deatheaters" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But who in their right mind would spend their wealth on me professor.You are surely not thinking of the weasleys because of their poverty and I hope not considering sirius seeing as how he is my godfather " he asked the headmaster incredulously. 

"No no I am definitely not thinking of sirius, though I do know someone who owes your father a life debt and is extremely rich and has agreed to help you out" 

"So who is it" " I dont know child if you know of him but his name is Severus snape" harry stood there with his jaws handing till the ground.

"You surely don't mean the prince of Spinners end,do you professor"harry asked incredulously "The king of Spinners end harry, you do know that he was made king after his father's death last year" dumbledore told to a shocked harry.

"Go on child, I will ask Sirius and Remus to accompany to Spinners end next week to meet severus and we can fix a date on the marriage as early as possible". Harry processed all the information and went to gryffindor's common room to tell about this to hermione and ron not knowing where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks with his friend. We see a bit of severus's pov and the italics is flashback.

Harry dragged himself to the common room which was almost empty except his two best friends who hurried over to him and hermione hugged harry tightly after looking at his ashen face.

"Hey mate tell us what happened, you know we are here no matter what" hermione looked at her boyfriend with appreciation. "Nothing just the dursleys making my life a hell after stealing all my money" he replied with a sad voice. " Please explain what happened why did professor Dumbledore call you this late evening" Hermione asked. "Apparently the dursleys have exhausted all my wealth are having huge debt and to repay it they are about to marry me off to the highest bidder, I dont know what to do" he replied in a heartbroken voice. 

"Mate surely Dumbledore would not let this happen" ron said, "surely ron you understand that he cannot do anything as harry is not of legal age and he is not the guardian, but he must have suggested a solution harry" she looked at him imploring " yes he said that if we can find somebody who is rich enough to pay the debts of the dursley and marry me then maybe I can get out of this situation " "and I am guessing he already has a person in mind , is it sirius" she asked " No,eww mione that's my godfather and you know he his with remus but to answer you yes he has found someone and you all know him as Severus snape" " woah mate he is the king of the Spinners end" ron said.

" Yes i know and i am meeting him next week with moony and snuffles, he has apparently agreed as he has a life debt to my father" he said sullenly why was his life never easy." Seeing as we can't do anything this time of the night lets go sleep and take some rest, goodnight harry" mione said, kissed ron goodbye and went to her room.

Harry knew that sleep would not be coming tonight as he kept turning in his bed and thought of severus snape.

Meanwhile in the Spinners end severus kept thinking about what he had agreed into and how.

Flashback 

severus had been sitting in his throne room going to the meetings of the day when his personal adviser entered and whispered near his ears that albus Dumbledore had requested a meeting with him urgently "please tell him to wait in the green room i will wrap up this meeting and be there" after finishing severus left the room with his billowing silk robes in an elegant way.

"Tell me albus how can i help you today"he asked with a pleasant voice."hello, dear boy you are looking good, royalty suits you, but unfortunately I am not here on pleasant buisness, you must heard about harry potter and how he is treated by the dursleys" severus signalled him to go on.

"Apparently they have a huge debt and are about to sell poor harry to the highest bidder"he said with a disgusted tone."I don't understand what you want me to do about this, do you want me to pay his debt because I can" severus replied thinking about his dear friend lily whom he had lived as a sister and was still distraught by her death. 

"Not only that severus, I am sorry but i want you to marry him because even if you pay their debts there is no way to ensure that they will not sell harry for more money"."No albus I refuse this he is a mere boy, I can't do it"

"You owe his father a life debt severus which has passed on to him,please understand if there was a way out i would not have done this but think of his life in the hands of Voldemort" severus shuddered at that thought and said "fine, but i want to him first and talk to him he replied " Thank you, severus i knew i could always count on you, i will send him next week with his godfathers"and albus left the castle.

End of flashback 

Severus kept thinking about the boy if he looked like his best friend or the guy he despised, he could only hope that the boy had a happy time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus meet for the first time.

"Harry you need to eat something, he does not need the first impression of yours to be you fainting in front of him" Hermione admonished him. Friday had arrived sooner than he expected, even though he was happy to see his godfathers he was extremely nervous about meeting the king,   
They were about to leave after breakfast to hogsmeade and as it was a hogsmeade weekend no one would notice him missing till dinner.

"Mate are you sure you don't want us to accompany you" ron asked with a concerned look in his eye."No guys you should go and bring me choclates" harry said as not wanting to ruin their alone, both ron and Hermione were about leave, she hugged him tightly and said "hey, everything will work out and dont worry you look really dashing in these green robes so all you have to do is not be yourself and he will be impressed" in a teasing tone ignoring the protest that he did for that comment.

After sending off his best friends harry away he went toward headmaster's office where sirius and remus were waiting for him they hugged him and remus asked" how are you truly feeling harry" "I am extremely nervous" he replied "Dont worry harry if snivellus does one wrong move you just hex him the way I taught you last summer, it is unfortunate that you have to marry that greasy git just if there had been a choice" sirius was looking extremely upset with the situation.

"Come harry it's time, just hold on to the button it is the portkey which will take you to the Spinners end" Dumbledore sent them off with a nod.

Harry still not used to portkey travelling stumbled and was about to fall when Sirius grabbed him, he was about to thank when a man who was wearing black robes with white cuffs stepped in front and said "Your highness is waiting for you in the drawing room, please follow me" harry kept looking at his surroundings trying not to openly gawk at the magnum opus that was this palace.

The palace was huge with various paintings adorning the beautiful walls harry was distracted by the palace so much that he did not notice he had arrived at the drawing room. Harry had known that he was gay after the failed kiss attempts with cho and ginny, he had looked at boys after quidditch sessions but had not tried anything.

When the arrived at the drawing room harry came face to face with a tall man with onyx eyes like dark pool, his skin was pale but not in a bad way though he had a hooked nose and his hair was long which was tied in a pony tailed and did not look greasy, the man just looked up from where he was reading and he did not smile, "Severus the royal life seems to have done good to you" remus said, "well hello to you too lupin, black and harry" he said with a small sneer pointed at sirius who sneered back, "Thank you Albert, that will be all, please tell Soniya to bring refreshments" he said looking at the butler.

"Please sit all of you and we can proceed with discussion you came here for" he spoke to them and they sat for tea. He could tell by looking that harry was extremely nervous and trying not yo show it though he was failing badly.

Severus himself was very nervous but was a better actor and when he looked at those green eyes he knew he was done for, harry looked at him and blushed a cherry red he looked delectable and like an extremely beautiful specimen, one he would love to cherish .

Harry felt that severus had a voice like seduction and was easy on the eyes so he was upto a better start, with the way Sirius had been describing he had expected Severus to look and behave like a monster but so far the man had proved him wrong in both counts, he had impeccable manners though he looked frustrated at having to make small talks with his godfathers.

"What are your intentions towards him Snivellus" sirius growled at him though remus was trying to calm him down "Black, Albus asked me to do this because there was no choice, and hence I agreed, Now stop growling at me or I will be forced to remove you from here" he replied with a calmness that he had mustered with great difficulty.

"Severus, I think you and harry should discuss the details alone while me and Sirius will look around the beautiful garden that we saw on our way". Remus said caught Sirius's arm and dragged him out would did not suppress his reluctance but followed him out leaving them alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here, please share your thoughts about it.

As his godfathers left them alone to talk , harry said " I am sorry" at the confused look he got he continued, "I am sorry to have dragged you in this situation" Severus was shocked by hearing the words pour out of the boy's mouth, he had thought that he would be arrogant just like his father, but he had inherited Lily's good qualities. Looking at harry he replied "don't be sorry harry, you see when your mother died I promised her in my mind that I would always look out for her son and I am not doing it out of pity, I am doing it because I want to".

Harry listened to his every word and was little happy with the response, so he asked "what kind of a married life do you expect" the 'with me' he added in his mind and severus understood and replied, "you need to understand harry, I am not an easy man, i am snarky and a possessive man,I cannot tolerate cheating and expect fidelity, I had a rough childhood which has made me little cruel towards people, though I will try yo be more pleasant around you" he looked at harry to see if he had scared him enough but after seeing the defiant look he continued "So, will you be interested in a marriage with me" he asked "Severus, i dont mind these things, i myself have had a difficult childhood so I can understand, if you are ready then so am I, but you need to know that I am a virgin and haven't tried anything with a man, so what do you have to say" severus eyes had widened at the confession at he smiled a small smile at harry and said " Don't worry harry, I would never force you to do anything against your will and will be more than honoured to make you familiar with the pleasures of flesh, nothing needs to happen on the wedding night, this is not medieval ages".

"Now that we have discussed few issues I would like to officially ask you, Harry James Potter would you do me the honour of marrying me" severus asked opening a small dark blue box which had contained a beautiful diamond ring surrounded by emerald in a beautiful circle, he looked at harry expectantly who came out of his reverie and said " Yes Severus, I would be honoured to marry you" he showed him his ring finger where the ring was placed which had perfectly fit him " This is the official prince heirloom" he explained and then took harry's hand in his and gave a small kiss to it which earned him a delectable blush.

They had decided that the best day for the wedding would be after the exams on the last day when everyone would leave for their home, harry would arrive with ron and hermione and remaining of the weasley family would arrive through the floo. Severus had asked the royal tailor to take Harry's measurements for the robes, which would be delivered a week before weddings and they ironed out other basic details.

"Come harry, lets show your godfathers that i haven't yet killed you" he said moving out of the room towards the garden while holding their hands together. Harry's blush refused to die and he could feel the warmth of severus's touch, he was so distracted that he failed to notice they had reached the gardens, where remus and sirius were talking in hush hush voice.

He could hear remus explaining to sirius, " you know this is not the way,I wanted things to happen too but we need to adjust" and he left saying anything when he saw the couple approaching looking better than when they had left them and raised his eyebrows with surprise at the joined hands which they immediately left at the look they received from the godfathers, remus looking surprised and happy whereas Sirius looked out right angry and harry instantly missed the warmth.

Before Sirius could open his mouth harry said," we have decided the wedding day to be on third of next month, that would give us plenty of time for preparation, we were hoping that Dumbledore could officiate the wedding, and I would like you both to walk the aisle with me" and he looked at Sirius with pleading eyes who immediately agreed with all his anger dissipating though he did warn Severus of the consequence if he ever hurt harry.

And then it was time for their departure Severus kissed harry's hand and received a blush from him, harry smiled and asked him to write letters when he left, they arrived at the headmaster's office, who looked at them with a smile and twinkle in his eyes, he could tell that the meeting had gone well and waited for harry to settle down.

"Professor we have decided on the date and were hoping you could officiate it"harry said looking at headmaster, "I would be honoured harry, now it is time for you to say goodbye to your godfathers as students are about to arrive and I am sure mr weasley and miss granger are waiting for the details" and harry moved towards the common room where he waited for his friends, meanwhile thinking about how good sev had been with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, hence there will be mistakes in this kindly ignore them and please comment as your views are highly appreciated. I am already working on next chapter.


End file.
